Zeus (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Zeus (Greek: Ζεύς) was the King of the Gods, ruler of Olympus and was the God of the sky and the heavens. He acted as an ally in God of War and also served as the main antagonist of both God of War II and God of War III, and was the biological father of many of the gods of Olympus and many famous demigods such as Hercules, Perseus, Peirithous and even the Spartan warrior Kratos as well as his brother Deimos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely''' Low 2-C''' Name: Zeus Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old. Classification: Deity, Greek God, Olympian God, God of Skies and Thunder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Teleportation, Lightning Manipulation and Projection, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Energy Projection, Duplication, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Shapeshifting and Size Shifting, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Sealing (Sealed the evils within Pandora's box), Astral Projection, Summoning (Summoned Sirens in his battle with Kratos) and can bestow powers onto others, Power Nullification, Absorption (Drained Kratos of his powers as well as the powers of Gaia's heart), Portal Creation, BFR (via Portal Creation) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Universe level+ '(Is equal to GoW3 Kratos. Far above Atlas, Cronos, Poseidon, Hades, Hercules and any other god Kratos previously fought. He is strong enough to wrest control of the universe from Cronos) 'Speed: Infinite combat speed and reactions (Matched Kratos, who caught Hermes in combat) Lifting Strength: Class E+ (Stronger than Atlas who is the strongest Titan which includes Hyperion, who has a weapon that is stated to be able to bear the weight of the cosmos) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (Fought in the Great War for hundreds of years) Range: A few hundred meters by sheer virtue of size. Several kilometers with lighting projection. Likely planetary with lighting and weather manipulation. Standard Equipment: Used to wield the Blade of Olympus, Gauntlet of Zeus. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: The Blade of Olympus Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zeus, being the King of the Olympians, possess electric manipulation and the mastery over the thunderbolts. He also displayed the following abilities in God of War III: * Superhuman Strength: '''As the King of the Gods, Zeus possessed incredible levels of superhuman strength. He could easily overpower almost anything in Creation. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''As the god of lightning, Zeus could run at extremely fast speeds. He could run faster than speed of the lightning he commands. As demonstrated in the battles with Kratos, Zeus was able to evade attacks with the speed of lightning, appearing behind his opponent to strike. * '''Teleportation: Zeus has shown the ability to disappear in thin air, leaving a rain of electric charges behind, only to appear minutes later somewhere else. * Regeneration: Zeus could regenerate from almost any wound. He can grow back just about any limb or organ back with ease. Ironically the Blade of Olympus, a weapon of his own creation, can kill him. * Shape-shifting: Like all Olympians, Zeus was able to shapeshift. He made himself look as the oldest of the Olympians, even though he was the youngest. He could also transform himself into a giant eagle as well take the form of a human, in God of War and God of War: Ghost of Sparta, he appeared to Kratos as the Grave Digger. * Summoning: Zeus is able to summon a legion of creatures to fight at his side, examples are the Siren Widows he used to fight Kratos at the end of God of War II. As a God, he possessed the powers of immortality and flight, but was ironically vulnerable to the power of the Blade of Olympus, a weapon of his own creation. Zeus can manipulate the weather to create several kinds of natural storms. In God of War II, he created a tornado to assist in forging the Blade of Olympus and he also can create lightning shield. In God of War III, again he combined clouds and electricity to create a massive lightning bolt, which was powerful enough to knock Gaia and Kratos off Olympus and partially destroy her arm. After his apparent death, Zeus displayed the power to manage his soul "to a higher existence" in means of overpowering his son and channeling the evils fueling his body, although Athena reached that potential before the evils managed to consume her. In this form, Zeus managed to disarm and destroy Kratos' weapons and equipment, and fueled the Ghost of Sparta with fear. Zeus was capable of summoning perfect duplicates of himself which, while they are less powerful than him, are able to use his basic electric-powered punches and a lightning explosion attack, one much weaker then the one that Zeus himself utilizes. In the fight against Zeus in God of War III, Kratos could use the clones against Zeus by the means of launching them, and then grabbing them while midair, causing Kratos to punch them to the ground, emitting the Lightning explosion when they hit the ground. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2